La mince ligne entre la haine et l'amour
by Lady-Keiny
Summary: Rammstein. Amour. Haine. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand deux personnes s'aiment mais ne se l'avouent pas. Yaoi. RichXDoom. Homophobe s'abstenir pareil...
1. Chapter 1

**B'jour!!**

**Voici ma premiere fanfic...Enfin pas la premiere a vie...Mais la premiere que je poste...Donc, voila, sans plus tarder..Another Mad Love Story, ou la mince ligne entre la haine et l'amour...**

**Disclaimer: Les membres du groupe Rammstein ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à eux meme...Quoique j'asservirais bien le batteur...M'enfin, aussi, toute ressemblancent de cette histoire avec la réalité serai bien par hasard hen! Et puis Richard et Doom'doom sont en bon terme dans la réalité...Enfin je crois..Et puis ils sont pas gays...(Dommage)**

**Ah oui...Et si vous êtes homophobe, ben j'sais pas ce que vous faites sur ma fanfic hen!! (Mais c'est pas hard...lol..) Sinon, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**-Mein Gött...**Richard murmurait ces mots pour la centième fois alors qu'il laissait l'eau glaciale couler sur son torse musclé. La douche froide l'apaisait beaucoup car il venait de revoir le vidéo Mann gegen Mann a la télé, et ce vidéo était si excitant. Voir ainsi les autres membres du groupe nus. Surtout lui, avec son corps si bien dessiné, son sourire toujours radieux et ses bras musclés...  
**-Hmm, oh oui ses bras, j'aimerai tant-...  
**Il ouvrit subitement les yeux et ralluma la douche sentant son désir revenir au galop. Finalement il abandonna la lutte et se laissa aller, gémissant sous le va-et-vient de sa main.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, un martèlement retentit sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il arrêta son petit jeu et tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Il attendit un instant, puis voyant que l'autre continuait à frapper à grands coups, il hurla de sa voix la plus stridente :  
**-Quoiiiiii?**  
Il grogna, furieux d'avoir été interrompu pendant sa besogne et sortit de la douche. Il empoigna une serviette jaune qu'il noua autour de sa taille au même moment où il ouvrait la porte. Au dehors se tenait Doom, prêt à frapper la porte avec encore plus de ferveur. Qu'est ce qu'il fout là, pensa Richard. Le batteur rougit légèrement à la vue du guitariste dégouttant d'eau, affublé d'une unique serviette, mais reprit son air sérieux, presque taciturne assez rapidement.  
**-Eh la Diva Kruspe, ça fait presque 45 minutes que tu es là dedans, on se demande qu'est ce que tu foutais??**  
Doom mit ses mains sur ses hanches et regarda l'autre homme avec un air accusateur. Il semblait le reprocher énormément, en fait, Richard le supposait de ne jamais l'avoir réellement aimé. Alors qu'en vérité, à ce moment précis il pensait ceci : Bordel, ce qu'il est bien foutu ce mec! Encore mieux qu'avec les vêtements ouah ouah...  
Doom laissa son esprit divaguer librement sur les courbes de Richard. Alors que ledit Richard grogna de mécontentement.  
**-J'suis pas une Diva, et puis il reste de l'eau chaude, inquiète-toi pas...**  
L'autre homme sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie. Il fronça les sourcils.  
**-J'veux pas prendre de douche! Pourquoi j'voudrais??  
-Parce que tu PUE!! Nah mais, tu sais c'est quoi un déo?**  
Et à partir de là, ils commencèrent a s'engueuler, ce qui étonna grandement Till qui passait par là. Habituellement, ces deux là ne s'adressait pratiquement pas la paroles, il n'aimaient pas être ensemble mais ne s'évitait pas pour autant...  
Richard finit heureusement par pousser Doom de son chemin et se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvaient ses vêtements. Il faillit perdre sa serviette en cours de route. Son nouvel antagoniste laissa alors descendre son regard vers le bas de son dos. Comme hypnotisé par le balancement de ses hanches, il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il bavait presque, ce que Till remarqua rapidement, car il avait lui-même eu la chance de voir Rich' presque nu, alors qu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.  
L'homme précédemment douché revint au bout de dix longues minutes, accoutré d'une simple chemise noire détachée sur le devant et d'un pantalon tout aussi noir plutôt moulant. Pour faire une démarcation, il avait mit une ceinture blanche a son pantalon.  
Doom ne put se retenir de le provoquer en faisant un commentaire sur le temps qu'il avait pris simplement pour mettre ces trois pièces.  
**-Divadivadiva! T'es rien qu'une Diva qui prend une demi-heure juste pour choisir ses bas!**  
Et il lui tira la langue. En réponse a cela Richard lui jeta un regard noir et lui montra ses pieds nus, ce qui fut une grave erreur.  
**-Oooh c'est encore pire que je le croyais, une demi-heure, et t'as même pas pu mettre des bas!Haha!!!**  
L'insulté serra les poings et se retint de ne pas se jeter sur l'homme si cruel, si blessant, si attirant...Cette dernière pensée le détendit beaucoup, peut-être même un peu trop. Ollie, assis plus loin sur le divan de cuir le regarda intrigué.  
**-Euh, Rich' t'es sur que tu va bien t'as l'air encore plus perdu que d'habitude?**  
Till, Paul, Flake et surtout Doom rirent à cette remarque offensante mais Richard resta placide. Preuve de plus qu'il y avait quelque chose. Cette épisode de leur vie fut vite oublié et les gars allèrent enfin répéter pour leur prochain show.  
Arrivé à l'endroit où le concert aura lieu, les membres du groupes prirent leurs instruments respectifs et commencèrent par pratiquer Los, celle avec laquelle ils avaient le plus de difficulté, puis ce fut au tour de Links.  
Au moment de son solo, Richard pris place au milieu de la scène. Dans une pose incroyablement sublime, il entreprit de faire vibrer les cordes de sa guitare, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car, à la vue du déhanchement sensuel du guitariste, Doom flancha. Le solo de Richard fut interrompu par un ''bang'' étrange suivit d'un brusque cri de douleur. Tous se retournèrent vers le batteur qui se tenant le poignet, avait l'air de souffrir. Le chanteur demanda aussitôt :  
**-Eh vieux, ça va?**  
Schneider secoua la tête affirmativement. Il ramassa sa baguette de drum et la répétition continua sans autres incidents. Après quoi, ils allèrent au restaurant pour reprendre des forces avant le spectacle.  
Certains membres désiraient aller se laver avant le souper, il décidèrent de se retrouver au resto. La règle était que les premiers arrivés commandent, et tant pis pour les autres. Premier arrivé, Flake attendit patiemment le deuxième. Ce fut au tour de Till d'arriver. Suivit de Paul qui emmenait Ollie avec lui. On enfreint la règle et on attendit Doom et Rich pour choisir, mais ils ne se montraient pas, même au bout de 15 minutes.  
Histoire de se venger, les gars prirent quelque chose que ni le batteur, ni le guitariste n'aimait.  
Encore un peu plus tard, les deux membres manquants firent leurs entrée, en même temps, ce qui causa certain problèmes dans la porte, puis dès qu'ils virent les plats servis, ils furent encore plus contrariés, mais il s'assirent autour de la table.  
Christoph enleva son long manteau vert style armée décoré d'épaulettes de caporal, dévoilant ainsi des habits plutôt provocateurs. Il portait des pantalons de cuir serrés orné de chaînes et déchirés aux cuisses et un chandail noir très moulant affichant le dessin d'une pin-up girl. Il avait aussi des bracelets aux poignets et des bottes d'armée vertes et noir. Devant l'air ébahi de ses confrère qui le voyait habituellement en jeans et t-shirt, il s'exprima en ces mots:  
**-Désolé du retard! J'ai dut faire 40 boutiques pour trouver mes pantalons! Et encore là, j'avais pas de ceinture qui allait avec!!**  
Richard, quant a lui, se renfrogna et ferma encore plus sont manteau argenté brillant. Till remarqua ce mouvement et s'inquiéta pour lui.  
**-Ca va Rich'?  
-Ouaiis, je..j'ai juste un peu froid.**  
En fait il était fâché que Doom lui ai en quelque sorte piqué son idée. Ses vêtements a lui, semblaient désuets comparés à ceux du sex-symbol assis juste a coté de lui. Sex-symbol, c'est le mot juste, Richard ne pensa même pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il mangeait tellement il était absorbé dans la contemplation de son voisin. N'étant pas très discret de nature, le voisin en question le remarqua assez rapidement et pour rigoler, lança :  
**-Alors Rrrichounet? J'te fait de l'effet? Haha!**  
Il pris bien soins de rouler le «R» et puis de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un sourire plus que malicieux. Ce à quoi Richounet répondit tout simplement par un ''Oui'' automatique. Doom en eut le souffle coupé, il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante ou même à un coup de poing bien placé, mais au lieu de cela, il semblait dans les vaps, et sérieux. Puis, il s'est levé et est parti.  
Richard était chez lui, assis sur son sofa, la tête baissée. Il avait cette étrange sensation de feu dans le bas-ventre depuis l'épisode du resto. Et dans sa tête il revoyait sans cesse le bel homme s'approcher malicieusement de lui, mais son esprit tournait cet acte vers un autre, bien différent. Il resta immobile un bon moment, puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se leva. Il fallait bien qu'il aille jouer ce soir. Il soupira et empoigna sa guitare préférée puis sorti.  
Le show fut catastrophique. Les foule ne le remarqua presque pas, mais les membres, eux le savais et s'en mordaient les doigts. Les fausses notes du batteur étaient beaucoup plus fréquentes qu'à l'habitude et le guitariste, lui paniquait à force de sentir un regard toujours rivé sur lui. Il était complètement ailleurs, et ses back-vochals ainsi que son lance-flamme sur Feuer Frei! étaient toujours décalés par rapport aux autres.  
Il retourna chez lui immédiatement après le spectacle pour prendre le repos dont il avait vraiment besoin. Arrivé chez lui, Rich décida d'appeler Till, son meilleur ami pour lui donner des explications.  
Ça sonna, un coup, deux coups, trois coups, à la troisième sonnerie, Till décrocha.  
**-Oui allo?**  
Richard, gêné ne répondit pas tout de suite.  
**-Allo? Y a quelqu'un?  
-Euh c'est moi...**  
Till sembla déçu.  
-**Ah, salut, toi. Pourquoi t'es parti merde! Y a des TAS de fans venus juste pour te voir. Tu te rend compte de ce qu-...**  
Richard lui coupa la parole.  
**-Ouais je sais! J'y ai pensé, mais j'suis pas capable j'ai tout fait raté ce soir...**  
Till allait répliquer mais on entendit quelques bruits, et un «Aie». Un voix enragée retentit alors à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tout d'abord la voix demanda a Till de se tenir tranquille, puis elle s'adressa a Rich.  
**-Alors la Diva? On fait 3 fausses notes et on se sauve! Pour qui tu te prend sale bâtard? T'es pas le Pape, et encore, lui il serai resté! T'es vraiment qu'un incapable élevé dans des draps blancs! Fait attention aussi, si tu continue ta tête passera plus dans le cadre de porte! J'veux plus jamais te voir, plus jamais devoir jouer avec toi! J'te déteste!**  
Richard reste ébahi devant la fureur de son ancien-ami. Toujours sous le choc de ses paroles blessantes sur ce ton blessant, il n'entendit à peine Till reprendre le cellulaire et lui parler car il venait de lui glisser des mains. Le téléphone portable tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sec de plastique et Rich, s'apercevant qu'il avait la bouche ouverte comme un poisson la ferma et du serrer les dents très fort pour ne pas hurler de colère.  
Malheureusement la barrière de ses lèvres céda et les fans autour de Till et Doom purent entendre Richard hurler sa rage. Il se leva et donna un bon coup de pied dans la petite table de salon puis alla se coucher.  
Le lendemain matin, en fait, le midi, il était 1h30, Richard fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda au delà de ses couvertes. Il vit une forme noire avancer, et se pencher sur lui. Il discerna Doom sortant de l'ombre. Le nouvel arrivant posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami et-...Et puis rien. Sentant un main lui secouer l'épaule Richard ouvrit les yeux. Il sursauta quand il vit des grands yeux verts et brillants à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
**-Till! Bordel de merde qu'est ce que tu fout ici si tôt!!**  
Till se retourna et agrippa le cadran. Il le montra a son ami surpris  
**-Il est 1h30, et c'est tôt? Allez, viens, on va dîner entre copains**.  
**-Est ce que cet enfoiré de Schneider sera là?**  
Le chanteur soupira et répondit.  
**-Non, juste toi et moi, comme dans le bon vieux temps.**  
Richard ronchonna puis se leva enfin. Il pris un jeans et une chemise au hasard dans ses vêtements et se passa une serviette d'eau froide pour enlever le mascara coulé de la veille.  
**-Bon, j'suis prêt!**  
Annonça-t-il au bout d'à peine cinq minutes. Till le regarda extrêmement surpris. L'homme le détailla avec attention , pas coiffé, pas rasé, habillé de manière «normale». Il resta silencieux un moment puis dit :  
**-Eh ben, tu m'étonne, je m'étais apporté un tricot pour t'attendre**!  
Et il montra ledit tricot. Un foulard rouge et blanc. Richard s'attendait a tout, mais pas à un tricot! Il sourit étrangement en échappant un petit ''**Okay**''.  
Et ils partirent vers le resto, le même que le soir précédent. Ils se sont pris chacun gros club sandwich et ont commencé a jaser entre copains. Puis, Till décida de se lancer à l'eau.  
**-Richard, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui se passe. Répond moi franchement s'il te plaît, que ressens-tu pour Schneider?**  
Richard baissa la tête et commença a chipoter dans son assiette. Il ne désirait franchement pas répondre, puis il leva la tête avec un regard méchant.  
**-Mêle toi de tes affaires, ok!!**  
Till recula un peu mais garda son air sévère et insista.  
**-J'suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu la façon dont tu le regarde, et l'histoire du resto, c'est pas passé inaperçu! Quel con t'as fait de toi!**  
Richard se calma et rougit car son ami avait raison a 100 milles à l'heure. Il regarda dehors pour se changer les idées, mais au même moment, quelqu'un s'apprêtait a entrer dans le resto, et il y entra. L'homme regarda Richard, et Richard regarda l'homme. Cet homme vint s'asseoir a coté de Till et regarda le pauvre guitariste avec un sourire de requin. Richard se leva d'un bond et hurla furieusement après son ami.  
-**Qu'est ce que t'essayait de faire? Me tuer? Tu sais ce qui se passe, et là, t'aide pas. Et après tu viens dire que t'es mon ami? Va te faire foutre, Till! Va te faire enculer par un cactus!**  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, il claqua la porte et partit. Il ne partit pas tout de suite car il devait attendre un taxi, mais bon..  
À l'intérieur, Doom, regarda Till, perplexe. Il désigna la porte de la tête et demanda :  
**-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend?**  
Till le regarda, rouge de colère. Il le pointa du doigt et vociféra :  
-**Tu t'fout d'ma gueule? Tu sais bien ce qu'il a bordel**!  
Il se leva et s'apprêta a sortir aussi, mais au dernier moment, il se retourna vers son batteur.  
**-Tu le sais, parce que t'es dans la même situation, et c'est bientôt toi, l'enculé!**  
Et il sortit pour monter dans sa voiture tandis que Doom restait là, abasourdi par la perspicacité de Till. Il appuya son menton sur sa main et resta là à réfléchir sur comment il a pu savoir.  
La serveuse apporta aussitôt la note, que Doom paya parce que ses ex-amis étaient partis. Puis il commanda un petit café, qu'il resta là a siroter en regardant les feuilles rouges-orangées tomber. Il se demanda ce que le petit sourire en coin de Till, à la fin de sa dernière phrase pouvait bien signifier.  
Au bout de longues minutes, il finit par trouver un point intéressent. Au resto, le soir précédent, Richard avait avoué qu'il était attirant. Il devait être réellement fatigué, pensa-t-il.

**FIN DE CE CHAPITRE**

**Review Please...Danke..**


	2. Chapter 2: Coarse Language

Merci pour ma premiere review (c'est masculin ou feminin ce mot :S) Et ouais j'avoue que c'est assez rare des fanfic sur Rammstein...

Mais j'connais deux skyblog qui en font...m'enfin...La suite!!

**Chapitre deuxieme,** coarse language!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis l'histoire du resto. Doom et Richard ne s'était plus vu, heureusement que leur tournée était fini sinon s'aurait été une catastrophe. En fait, tout les membres ne communiquaient plus entre eux, un chaos incroyable s'était installé. Mais quelque chose se préparait dans l'ombre. Un samedi soir, tous les membres furent conviés à un petit souper sympa soi disant «pour la job».

Mais, à cette soirée, il n'y avait que les membres du groupes, personne d'autres. Un froid s'installa dès le début du repas entre Doom, Richard et Till. Ollie et Flake quant à eux, se sentaient mal à l'aise à cause des trois froids, mais Paul lui était souriant et un étoile de malice brillait dans ses yeux.

Chaque membres l'avaient remarqué mais personne ne pipait mot. Personne ne voulait brisé le silence entrecoupé de bruits d'ustensiles contre porcelaine. Puis, Paul sorti une bouteille de gros vin rouge et fort. Tout le monde en but un verre, puis une deuxième bouteille sortie, puis une troisième. Et après ce fut le Schnaps, le Cognac, la Vodka et le Porto. Chacun y trouva son compte et les discussion fusèrent de toutes parts, les sujets étaient très variés, on appris entre autre que Richard portait un string, que Till à peur des chiens et que Flake à envie de dégobiller. Tout le monde était complètement ivre, alors que Paul était toujours aussi lucide.(Mais pas moi, j'ai p-t abusé de la Smirnoff). Puis, Flake et Ollie se raccompagnèrent chez eux. Till insista pour rester. Il agissait comme un gentil petit bébé qui avait abusé du Schnaps, mais au bout d'un bon quart d'heure il accepta de rentrer. Il ne restait que Paul, Doom et Richard. Richard qui jouait du ukulélé en plastique vert fluo en chantant «Un jouuur mon priiiince viendraaaaah» et Doom qui dansait la macarena en collant Paul comme une fefi, ce qui dérangeait beaucoup notre cher guitariste-ukuléliste. Paul, lui, n'étant pas du tout intéressé par le batteur, se dégagea au plus grand soulagement de Rich'. Puis Paul pris Doom par les épaules et l'entraîna près de l'autre saoulons.

**-Eh! Tu m'emmèneuh…hic…oùuuu?? Paulouchouuu?**

Là, Paulouchou les assis tout les deux sur des chaises et attacha leur poignets et chevilles. Même si dans leur états présents ils ne pouvaient pas aller très loin, il faut tout de même prendre des précautions.

Puis, il éteignit la lumière et braqua une lampe sur leurs visages aux joues rougies. Les deux hommes gloussaient comme des gamines et semblaient fraîchement sortis du secondaire.

**-Alors, Richard, explique moi pourquoi t'as dit «Oui» quand Doom t'as demandé si il t'attirait.**

L'interpellé resta longuement à fixer Paul, comme pour saisir le sens de ses mots, puis, accompagné de Doom, il pouffa de rire. Paul soupira bruyamment. Il pris vigoureusement Richard par les avant-bras et s'approcha de lui, pour n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**-Allez, répond moi!**

Comme unique réponse, il reçut un regard vide et un baiser!? Richard venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes! Il se dégagea rapidement et recula pour être hors de portée de son ami tandis que Doom s'est détaché de la chaise et est parti, apparemment très contrarié.

Richard, lui s'est endormi sur sa chaise avant même que le frustré passe la porte. Paul se dit qu'il allait faire pareil, et le fit.

15 minutes plus tard, Richard se réveilla en sursaut. Il se défit tant bien que mal des cravates qui le retenait attaché et tituba jusqu'aux toilettes. Là, il dégueula tout ce qu'il avait bouffé, et même plus encore. Au bout de longues minutes de souffrances gastrique, il s'endormit de nouveau, la tête dans les chiottes, bercé par les jurons qu'il proférait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

**-P'tain de !"/$?&() cette partie est censurée pour cause de language vulgaire&?$/...**

Mais encore là ce n'était qu'éphémère, il se réveilla à nouveau. Il commença par tirer la chasse et puis il se brossa les dents. Après, avec son mal de tête incroyable, il alla s'installer dans un gros fauteuil. Il tenta de se rappeler les évènements de la soirée.

**-Ok, on a été invités chez Paul. On a mangé, on a but comme des trous…Et après, et après quoi?**

Il frappa sur l'accoudoir mais sa tête douloureuse le ramena vite à l'ordre. Il continua à penser aux événements de la soirée. Il se promena entre le salon et la cuisine, espérant faire revenir les souvenirs. Justement, voyant les deux chaises décorées de restants de cravates, il se rappela que Paul avait voulu les faire parler et qu'il l'avait embrassé. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en y pensant, ensuite, il tenta de localiser tout les membres du groupe. Paul dormait comme un bébé dans sa chambre, Ollie et Flake sont partis avec Nez-Rouge assez tôt. Till dormait dans le sous sol, et Doom…Où est ce qu'il était lui? À ce moment, le regard de Richard fut attiré vers la porte, elle était mal fermée. Il revit Doom s'enfuir dans la nuit noire en chancelant.

**-Oh merde!!!**

Il laissa un petit mot à Paul et se dépêcha d'aller chez le batteur.

Arrivé chez son ami, il constata avec effrois que l'appartement était vide, et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe qu'il était passé chez lui.

Il alla voir chez Ollie, chez Flake, rien, et les deux homme affirmèrent ne pas l'avoir vu depuis la soirée.

Rich passa même chez Till au cas où, mais toujours rien. Il était désespéré et pensa avec peur qu'il aurait pu avoir un accident de voiture. Il fut secoué d'un frisson d'horreur puis se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, et après un moment de réflexion, il en sorti son cellulaire. Lentement, il composa le numéro de Doom. Il hésita à appuyer sur le dernier chiffre, mais le fit tout de même.

Ca sonna, une fois, deux fois…Mais Rich entendit un bruit étrange émanant du caniveau. Une sorte de riff de guitare, qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il s'approcha du bord de la route et se pencha vers la source du bruit. Du revers de la main, il poussa des feuilles mortes et un bout de tôle courbée. En dessous il y avait un petit téléphone noir et gris qui jouait le solo de guitare dans Links. Richard appuya sur le bouton «Talk» et parla dans son propre téléphone. C'était sa voix qui sortait de l'autre appareil.

**-Fuck!**

Il regarda à nouveaux le bout de tôle qu'il avait dégagé, et constata qu'autour, il y avait d'autres pièces de métal et de plastique. Avec un peu de recul, il vit des grosses traînées noires sur la chaussée. Il y avait eu un accident ici, et Doom, du moins son cellulaire y était.

Rich serra les poings tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Il sentit des larmes couler sur son visage angélique selon Doom, mais ça ne dura pas très longtemps car la pluie commençait a tomber.

**-SCHNEIDER!! T'es qu'un imbécile! T'es vraiment un imbécile, ça se fait pas, prendre la route complètement chaud! À cause de ça, j't'ai perdu…**

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés et sont disparus entre deux sanglots. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait a partir vers l'hôpital, question de voire où il en était, il se fit intercepté par derrière.

**-Pourquoi je suis un imbécile que tu as dit??**

Rich se retourna vivement. Face à lui se tenait Doom. Il était trempé, couvert de feuilles mortes et tout sale. Il avait aussi l'air vraiment fatigué. Richard remercia le ciel qu'il pleuve, il n'aurait pas voulu que Doom sache la vérité.

**-T'es vraiment con, t'aurais pu te tuer!!**

Doom resta surpris à ce que l'autre lui accorde soudainement autant d'attention.

**-Depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi, toi?**

Richard rougit légèrement, puis trouva le prétexte idéal.

**-On est dans le même groupe et si tu crève, ben, on a plus de batteur.**

Mais le batteur ne lui laissa pas le dernier mot.

**-Ben ouais, tu as Emigrate, j'vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de Rammstein.**

**-Parce que je-…**

Il s'arrêta net. Pas question de révéler ses véritables sentiments. À la place, il se fâcha.

**-Mais dit moi, comment t'as fait pour te retrouver dans le caniveau??**

Doom ébahi regarda autour de lui et, en rougissant, il répondit.

**-Ben, tu sais, hier j'ai eu un accident, et sous le choc, j'me suis fait jeté hors de la voiture et je suis tombé là, et je me suis endormi là, et ça fait plaisir de pouvoir te parler sans se chicaner.**

Le visage sévère de Richard s'adoucit au dernier commentaire. Il pris son ami dans ses bras, puis l'entraîna vers sa propre voiture.

**-Ouais, allez, viens sinon tu va attraper quelque chose.**

Richard regretta de ne pas lui avoir tout révéler a ce moment là, sous la pluie, alors qu'ils étaient calmes et biens, c'aurait été magique. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de Doom.

Le voyage du retour se fit sans embûches, et sans discussions. Doom regardait par la fenêtre, et Richard réfléchissait à un sujet de discussion.

Il s'arrêta enfin chez lui, parce que c'était le plus près. Il entrèrent chez Richard et Doom alla rapidement prendre une bonne douche. Richard s'effondra sur le divan et se mit a réfléchir. Ca faisait près de 1 semaine depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était branlé en pensant à Schneider. Et la fois du resto, avec le suit excitant puis avec seul avec Till. Il était tellement fâché qu'il l'avait engueulé, et il ne s'étaient plus reparlés depuis. Il soupira et pris son téléphone.

**-Hey, salut Till!**

**-Huh? C'est qui?**

Richard re-soupira.

**-C'est moi, Rich'**

Till grogna de joie.

**-Salut la Diva, je croyais que tu me parlais plus?**

Richard rougit et alla droit au but.

**-J'te parle toujours pas non plus, c'est juste pour dire que j'ai trouvé Doom, il va bien, tu passeras le mot.**

Till acquiesça.

**-D'accord, bye.**

L'autre homme ne répondit même pas, il raccrocha aussitôt son téléphone.

Pendant ce temps dans la douche. Doom venait de finir de se laver se disant combien Richard pouvait avoir de produits, de crèmes et de petits pots différents. Richard, un bel homme, chiant mais gentil, en plus il est bien fait. Il tenta de penser à autre chose, mais les images d'il y a une semaine, alors que c'était Richard qui se lavait, venaient le hanter. Et repenser à cet homme, presque nu, avec l'eau qui coulait le long de ses muscles…Il ferma l'eau et chassa vite ces images. Il noua une serviette, jaune sois dit en passant, autour de sa taille et sortit de la salle de bain.

En dehors il tenta de ne pas regarder Rich'.

**-Euh, t'as pas des vêtements à me passer?**

Richard leva les yeux de son livre mais regarda aussitôt ailleurs. 'Barnak, il a vraiment un beau corps, et en vrai, pas à la télé, telles étaient ses pensées. Il aurait bien pu lui sauter dessus et le violer juste là.

**-Aaaah…Euh…Dans ma chambre, prend ce que tu veux…**

Et Doom changea de pièce au grand dam et soulagement de Richard, qui lui aussi décida d'aller se doucher. Il commit un incroyable erreur a cet instant. Il commença à se décrasser mais au bout de quelques minutes, la porte, non barrée, fut ouverte. Richard eu à peine le temps de se cacher derrière le rideau de douche a moitié transparent. Doom venait d'entrer pour aller chercher sa ceinture qu'il avait oubliée sur le comptoir. Quand il vit Richard, il pensa à faire demi tour, mais au lieu, il resta là, fasciné par le corps de son ami.

Richard commença par rougir, puis, quand il remarqua les vêtements qu'il portait, on pu distinguer de la bave coulant de sa bouche.

**-Oh mein Gott…**

Schneider lâcha inconsciemment le pantalon trop grand qu'il tenait, deuxième grosse erreur la journée.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant un bon moment dans un silence absolu seulement rompu par le bruit de l'eau qui goûtait du corps de Richard, vers le fond de la douche.

Le regard de Doom baissa jusqu'à atteindre le bord du rideau de douche semi-transparent qui couvrait Rich' puis, il arriva ce qui devait arriver. Le pantalon de Doom, comme précédemment cité, était trop grand pour lui, il tomba à ses pieds. Il baissa rapidement le regard vers la masse noire qui venait de chuter, il rougit brutalement. Richard aussi, rougit, en constatant que Doom portait un boxer blanc avec des petites vaches dessus.

On entendit un porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Le regard de Rich' quitta les sous-vêtements de son ami vers l'extérieur de la pièce, suivit de celui de Schneider.

Et Ollie apparut à la vue des deux hommes, surgissant de nul part. Il regarda ses deux collègues, et, tout en ouvrant la bouche comme une truite, il se retourna rapidement en hurlant. Le plus dur pour ses pauvres nerfs a été de faire le lien entre le pantalon baissé de Doom, la nudité de Rich' et le petit pot douteux qu'il tenait dans sa main.

**-Naaaanaah!! J'ai rien vu! Je sais pas ce que vous faisiez, j'ai rien vu!!**

Richard remarqua le regard d'Oli posé sur le pot et lui cria apres.

**-C'EST PAS D'LA VASELINE. C'est une crème pour les boutoooons**.

Mais le bassiste n'écoutait plus.

Doom blanchit en imaginant ce a quoi il pouvait penser et remonta rapidement son pantalon et y passa une ceinture, bien serrée. Richard, lui, lâcha le rideau et pris rapidement une serviette bleue, laissant inconsciemment le temps à Schneider d'entrevoir son engin. Schneider se retourna et couru vers la sortie, écartant Ollie de son chemin. Richard, gêné, alla s'habiller. Le bassiste rentra chez lui prendre une bonne tasse de thé puis écouter un film purement hétéro pour se changer les idées.


End file.
